It's All in the Stars
by eviLempress29
Summary: Everything's going to change when destiny's hand intervenes.
1. Something's Different

A completely ordinary day changes everything.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing here.

**Author's Note**: It's my first fic so please R&R!

**IT'S ALL IN THE STARS**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stumbled on the brick walkway of the overhang whilst trying to find her Transfiguration essay which was due right after Potions. It was a rainy day and the wind's a bit heavy so she struggled to keep in balance as another strong breeze swept her unruly hair in front of her face.

"In the name of--!" Her words drowned out by the starting shriek of the wind. A couple of second-years hurriedly ran past her towards the shelter of the East Tower and in the process knocked her bulging bag onto the floor. Numerous quills, parchment and books flew in every direction and Hermione, seeing, this, shouted in frustration, "AAAARRRGHHH!!" and looked at all her scattered things in desperation.

She went down and knelt on all fours to gather her stuff when she was spotted by a tall, lean and green-eyed redhead. He was on his way to the common room to get catalogues for his and his twin's rapidly-expanding wizard joke shop.

He broke into a run and was at her side in a moment, brandished his wand and muttered a few spells to retrieve the fast-escaping Transfiguration essay that Hermione had been looking for earlier and clutched at the other books and stuff that were already flying into the courtyard below. Grabbing her bag and Hermione herself, he ran towards the empty hall across the way from the Tower.

"Whoa--," Hermione leaned on one of the doors panting. Her usually bushy hair was slightly straightened by the rain which had flown through the walkway despite of the overhang roof. "That was crazy! I never thought I'd get all my things in time—thank you Fred!" she shouted amidst the now-howling wind. She retrieved the bag from him and grimaced, "Merlin—everything's wet!"

Fred smiled sheepishly at her as Hermione whispered a drying spell for her things. She then conjured warm flannel blankets for the two of them and the blue flame that she had already mastered in her first-year. As she laughingly thanked him again, he noticed how alluring her brown eyes were and the way her mouth turned up as she grinned cheekily at him. They normally never talked about anything non-punishment/critic-related and plus she was his brother's best friend so he really never paid enough attention to her, but as he snuggled in the warmth of the blanket and drew closer to the fire, he also began to notice how the droplets of rain made her hair sparkle and glow as never before.

"Next time, try looking up when you walk and keep this big bag of yours out of the way or else you'll get knocked over all the time" He lectured jokingly. He brushed away a leaf that got blown in her hair and thought _Wow, it's as if she had become a different girl in a matter of seconds. Is she always like this? Does she even know how her smile is affecting me?_ He looked at the girl in front of him and protested weakly _Naahh—she's my brother's friend. And younger, a bookworm! She's always on the look-out for our new products and always confiscating--_and stopped when Hermione sighed over her ruined homework and looked at him. "Oh well, no use crying over this. Might as well go back to the common room and get some hot chocolate. It's freezing in here!"-- _But she's so cute! I can't tear my eyes away!_ Fred smiled and looked at Hermione as if in a trance.

_Why is he looking at me like this? Do I have something in my face? Or another leaf?_ Hermione wondered when Fred didn't respond. She gingerly picked the bag up and slew it on her shoulders while she playfully poked Fred in the arm. "Hey Gred, what happened? Are u having a stroke or something?"

When her finger made contact with him, Fred felt a shiver of electricity from her finger course through his body. He jolted away from his stupor and weakly smiled at Hermione. "That's a good idea!" he shouted.

"O—kay, no need to shout Fred I'm right here." She said and tugged at her ears, "Bollocks Fred, you almost destroyed my eardrums, what's wrong with you?" She demanded.

_Merlin, I must have looked, no sounded, like a complete arse! Gotta get out of here and fast!_ And muttering an apology he immediately rushed out of the hall as if the Dark Lord was on his heels.

"Jeez, what's up with him?" Hermione thought then shrugged it away. She adjusted the position of the bag across her back and trudged the way to the common room.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **D-uh.

**Chapter 2**

Fred ran as fast as his feet could carry him until he reached the Fat Lady. Grunting the password, he saw that there were only a number of people scattered in the common room so he immediately went to the darkest and most hidden place and plopped his exhausted self on the sofa cushions with a loud THWACK.

_Why is my heart beating like this? _

_Get a grip Weasley, she's just Hermione. H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. Granted she may have grown over the summer, her hair's not as bushy as before and her smile's like sunshine on a rainy day doesn't mean that you find her pretty. W-ell, prettier than most but still…_

Fred put his hand over his chest as if to still his wildly beating heart.

_This is not happening! I do not LIKE her, she's a kid! She's Ron's best friend! She's a bookworm and a know-it-all-- we're total opposites! _

_Whoa—Like? Why am I using that word? Stop, this is not funny anymore. I can't, she's not fair game._

And on that note, Fred let out a breath. He looked at the ruby bracelet that he had absentmindedly taken from his pocket. The red stones were pulsating as if it had taken a life of its own. _Yeah. What was I thinking? _

--

The object of Fred's inner turmoil headed to the great hall where she bumped into Lavender and Parvati. They were excitedly whispering something unintelligible to one another while sneaking looks from Trelawney's class.

"Hey 'Mione, have you heard that Lysandrra, the descendant of the great ancient Seer Melampus, is going to visit Hogwarts next week? She had prophesied several celebrity marriages, most famous is of Celestina Warbeck! You can't miss it, you should come!" Parvati expressed breathlessly. Lavender had remained mum because she and Hermione had not been on good terms since the former had became Ron's girlfriend. She was always jealous of the time he spent with Hermione and always contrived to steer his attention away whenever she sees him with her.

"Ah, no thanks. I really don't believe in Seers or prophesies and that kind of stuff. That's why I dropped the class remember?" Hermione answered without looking at Lavender.

"Uh, yeah. But you won't know what you're missing! Maybe she'll tell me who my destiny is!" Parvati exclaimed while Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione's reply.

"Come now Parvati, let's not waste our time with skeptics. It'll just sync us out." She said as she pulled Parvati away.

--

"Hummph! Who does she think she is? Just because she…" Hermione looked at the backs of the two girls. Then she sighed.

_Why can't Ron see just how much of a bitch she is? Can't he see that she can't make him happy?_

Holding on to that last thought, her shoulders slumped momentarily and a tear threatened to drop.

_And why is Ron with her and not with me?_

The sudden sound of rustling feet and several voices shook Hermione from her reverie and proceeded to her destination where her two bestfriends are waiting for her.

_Well at least when we three are together, he's mine. Even for just a bit._

--

_**A/N**_: RWHG implied but I promise you it'll be FWHG all the way!

Still planning where this fic is headed. Any suggestions will be hugely appreciated. Please R & R!

Thanks also to **firedragonheart** for my first review!


	3. The Ruby Bracelet

**Disclaimer:** Everything that can be read in here is not mine, except the plot.

**Chapter 3**

After the Gryffindors' double Potions with the Slytherins, Hermione came back to the common room alone. Ron had gone off to only-God-knows-where with _Lav-Lav_ and Harry had something to discuss with Dumbledore.

As soon as she entered the room, her gaze instantly fell on the lanky redhead flanked at all sides by several first and second-years and had an eye-watering, neon-coloured sign flashing over his head, letter by letter: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. His twin brother is hollering at the top of his voice a couple of paces away, "Come now, come all: New products, fresh off the shelves! Love potions, Daydream Charms, Nosebleed Nougats, whatever you need we got it right here!"

She sighed and put her bag on one of the common room tables.

_Here we go again. When will those two ever stop?_

She felt for her wand in her pocket and slowly approached the troublesome twins when something shiny caught her eye. She turned and searched for the distraction and saw a red glimmer on the portrait above the fireplace. She then changed her direction and moved towards the portrait-- which was of an 18th century lady, beautiful and elegant, and was wearing the most lifelike piece of jewelry that she had ever seen.

_Wow, what a beautiful piece of art!_ She thought to herself. She was busy admiring the picture when the redhead slowly approached her.

--

As soon as she entered the room, Fred instantly felt her presence. He straightened himself out and saw that she was going to come over. He felt a grin creep up to his face and wondered what kind of punishment she would now dish out on him and his twin. _Oh Hermione…_

After a few seconds, he saw her change directions, and walked towards the fireplace.

"_Already rejoicing I begin to love,"_

_Whoa, who was that?_ Fred stopped and looked around. The other inhabitants of the room were busy among their own affairs and George is now getting stampeded by a new batch of first-years. Not hearing the voice again, he continued.

"_for I am made better by one who is, beyond dispute_

_The best a man ever saw or heard._

"Oi!" Fred stopped again for the second time. He turned to the girls seated nearest him and asked, "Hey Katie, were you saying something to me?"

"Huh? No!" Katie replied and went back to talking with her friends. "You know Wood is really mental! Imagine…"

"_By her joy a sick man can recover_

_By her wrath one well can die_

_A wise man turn to childishness_

_A fine man see his beauty change."_

_This is getting creepier by the minute._ Fred thought and hurried to the brown-haired girl by the fireplace. He was so intent on reaching her and shaking off the frightened feeling that he didn't see what Hermione was looking at.

"Hey 'Mione!" said Fred.

"_The most courtly man can become a churl _

_And any churl become courtly."_

_**A/N: **_The poetry verses were from Guilhem IX, which I found in a discussion on Medieval Romantic Literature. I know the pacing's a bit slow but I'm working on it.

Please don't forget to R&R!


End file.
